1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switched reluctance motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a demand for a motor has largely increased in various industries such as vehicles, aerospace, military, medical equipment, or the like. In particular, a cost of a motor using a permanent magnet is increased due to the sudden price increase of a rare earth material, such that a switched reluctance (SR) motor has become interested as a new alternative.
A driving principle of an SR motor rotates a rotor using a reluctance torque generated according to a change in magnetic reluctance.
As shown in FIG. 1, a switched reluctance motor 100 according to the prior art includes a rotor 110 and a stator 120, wherein the rotor 110 is provided with a plurality of rotor salient poles 111 and the stator 120 is provided with a plurality of stator salient poles 121 facing the rotor salient poles 111. Further, a coil 130 is wound around the stator salient poles 121.
Further, the rotor 110 is configured of only an iron core without any type of excitation device, for example, a winding of a coil or a permanent magnet.
Therefore, when current flows in the coil 130 from the outside, a reluctance torque moving the rotor 110 toward the coil 130 by magnetic force generated from the coil 130 is generated, such that the rotor 110 rotates in a direction in which resistance of a magnetic circuit is minimized.
However, the switched reluctance motor 100 according to the prior art may lead to core loss since a magnetic flux path passes through both of the stator 120 and the rotor 110.